Problem: Tiffany bought a new pair of glasses at the store when they were having a $55\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of glasses was $$47$, how much did Tiffany pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$47$ $\times$ $55\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $55\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{55}{100}$ which is also equal to $55 \div 100$ $55 \div 100 = 0.55$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.55$ $\times$ $$47$ $ = $ $$25.85$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Tiffany paid. $$47$ $-$ $$25.85$ $ = $ $$21.15$ Tiffany paid $$21.15$ for the pair of glasses.